1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to the field of detachable trays or shelves for use on a ladder to support tools, buckets, and the like as needed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Movable utility storage racks and brackets have been fabricated to provide support for holding paint and tools on a ladder extending in a horizontal plane independent of the inclination of the ladder to which it is attached. In this way containers containing paint or other liquids can be kept level and slipping and sliding of such containers and other materials supported by the attachment can be avoided. Many of these devices are not adjustable at all, are sometimes, heavy and difficult to attach and remove, or are bulky and cumbersome to use or store. Many of these conventional ladder trays are difficult to mount and awkward to use.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,829,051 by Emmons for DETACHABLE SUPPORT TRAY FOR LADDERS issued on Aug. 13, 1974 teaches a shelf with adjustable brackets shaped to loop over and around a ladder rail and to embrace a rung for stability. Emmons' tray is supported on a ladder by four adjustable brackets which must be moved into position whenever the tray is moved. These adjustments are cumbersome and time consuming. Also, Emmons does not provide tool holding apertures in the shelf.
Shelves and boxes are supported on a ladder in U.S. Pat. No. 4,476,984 by Garret for STORAGE RACK issued on Oct. 16, 1984. Garret's assembly is held between the rails of a ladder. This places the assembly in the way if a user needs to climb to or above the level of the tray for some reason. Garret also does not provide tool holders in his shelving.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,991,808 by LaChance for MOVABLE UTILITY BRACKET FOR LADDERS issued on Feb. 12, 1991 teaches a ladder rail and rung embracing bracket onto which shelves, hangers, buckets and the like may be hung. LaChance teaches a rail and rung embracing bracket but does not provide a tray surface or shelf. A safety handle or rail is provided on the utility bracket, but these are in the way and are unnecessary because the user has rungs and rails to be used as a safety grip.
A ladder tray is needed which is easy to install and remove, is light, folds up into a small area for storage while on or off the ladder, and has plenty of storage room and holes for securely holding tools, brushes and the like.